Like Shining Stars 02
by Funeste Chimere
Summary: One Shot Suite de Like Shining Stars ou comment se poursuit une soirée déjà bien avancée...


_**Auteur:** Yume_

_**Titre:**Like Shining Stars_

_**Sources:**The GazettE_

_**Disclaimer:** la suite de Like Shining Stars parce que le premier ne justifie pas le titre et parce que j'avais envie et aussi parce que je le voit pas autrement en fait y en aura un troisième. Attention Lime ou Lemon, je sais aps trop u_u Toujours yaoi bien sur._

_Je précise à nouveau qu'on peut toute les lire indépendamment les unes des autres mais que si vous voulez toutes les lire mieux vaut commencer par le un, logique. Ne soyez pas surpris par la ressemblance, c'est fait exprès je me suis amusée a reprendre les phrase du premier en modifiant les contextes, en modifiant les temps aussi parfois; une sorte de travail de réécriture et d'adaptation quoi^^_

_**Recommandations:** je l'ai écrit avec « Someday », « I Understand » et quelques autres de Huang Yida, toujours The Trax avec « Rhapsody », « Scorpio » et « Blaze Away » « Lust for Blood », « Birdcage », « Ares », « Fressia » opus 1 et 2, et « Illness Illusion » de Gackt. Pour ce qui est de la lecture je peux pas vous conseillez toutes ces chansons, je pense que les quatre dernières de Gackt s'y prêtent bien a condition d'y voir les mêmes choses que moi ce qui risque d'être difficile xD. Je me contente donc de vous donnez quelques idées mais « Calm Envy », « Regret », et « Ganges ni akai bara » voire « Gentle Lie », « Baretta » et « Cassis » de GazettE sont envisageables j'ai pas testé personnellement par contre. Vous me direz ce que vous voyez bien dessus si jamais vous trouvez quelque chose de mieux, enfin si vous voulez ^^_

_Bonne lecture. ^^_

_**Like shining stars 2**_

Deux corps qui se frôlent dans la moiteur d'une pièce aux fenêtres ouvertes.

Deux corps qui se frottent dans le noir le plus total.

Deux corps qui s'apprennent sur un matelas à même le sol.

Mouvements langoureux, déhanchés provocateurs.

Le blond attrape les mains de l'autre et les pose sur son torse. L'autre le laisse faire, se laisse faire. Il a arrêté de penser à la seconde où il a touché son corps nu.

Ses mains glissent d'elles mêmes sur les flancs de son partenaire de jeu, caressantes, découvrant ce que le jean et le t-shirt cachaient avant.

Le blond lève les bras et pose ses mains sur la nuque du corps devant lui, l'attire, l'attise. Il est conscient de ce qu'il lui fait subir. Il veut plus, toujours plus. Il veut le voir frustré sous ses gestes, plumes de luxure.

L'autre se colle au corps face à lui, se déhanche lentement, sûrement. Il le fait frémir, il veut le faire gémir. De désir, de frustration.

Les mains du blond poursuivent la danse déjà commencée plus tôt, dans un lieu public, dans une boite gay. Personne ne les regarde hormis la lune si tenté qu'elle soit quelqu'un.

Pas de regards appuyés, pas de filets pour prévenir du vide. Vide qui s'avance. Vide dans lequel on s'élance.

Ils sont au centre du futon, au cœur de leur brasier, au milieu de grands draps; épicentre du séisme de leurs émotions, propagées en ondes sur es meubles alentours.

Ils resplendissent, éblouissent. Ils ont dansé pendant des heures. Ensemble. Sans se soucier des regards envieux de certains, enflammés des autres, oscillants entre jalousie et satisfaction.

Oui, satisfaction.

Des autres hier soir.

D'eux deux cette nuit. Après s'être tournés autour pendant des semaines, s'être cherchés sans savoir s'aborder; avoir croisé, accroché, attiré puis repoussé le regard de l'autre. Des semaines qu'ils n'avaient plus osés danser.

Mais hier soir, ils se sont cherchés, trouvés, et leurs regards ne se sont pas croisés, ils se sont accrochés, attirés; et d'un côté à l'autre de la piste, leurs yeux se sont lancés un défi.

« Conquis moi! »

Et ce défi, ils se le lancent encore. Teinté de douceur, de tendresse aussi. Teinté d'une couleur d'agrumes, amère. Qui les attire et les attise, encore un peu.

« Conquis moi! »

Leurs yeux ont hurlés ce défi à travers les lumières crues et aveuglantes et la fumée de ce lieu dépravé.

Leurs yeux hurlent encore ce défi, dans un murmure à travers la nuit étourdissante et le souffle de l'air dans ce lieu éthéré.

« Conquis moi! »

Et comme ils ont avancés l'un vers l'autre sur la piste, ils s'entravent l'un a l'autre sur ce matelas défoncé, prenant lentement le rythme de l'a musique que crées leurs corps, leurs regards ne se lâchant jamais, repoussant tout ceux qui les ont précédés et séparés l'un de l'autre.

« Conquis moi! »

Plus que jamais face à face, sans se jauger, sans se juger, dans leur plus grande nudité, dansant une danse connue de toute l'humanité. Sans chansons, sans musique, au rythme l'un de l'autre.

Autour d'eux, les objets ont changés, certains se sont déplacés, d'autres sont tombés parfois cassés. Tous sont les témoins mués de cette fin de soirée, début d'éternité?

« Conquis moi! »

La lune nargue l'astre solaire qui ne tardera pas à arriver; lui aussi veut les observer...

Ils se moquent que leurs souffles courts résonnent dans la chambre, dans la nuit. Ils veulent juste finir leur danse pour mieux s'appréhender, pour mieux s'apprécier, pour voir s'ils peuvent aller plus loin, si ce n'est pas qu'une attirance physique, si l'alchimie est possible.

Au pire cela se terminera ce soir, comme tout les « coups d'un soir », un amusement, un divertissement de plus; peut être redondant. Au mieux...

Au mieux ils se plairont et laisseront de côté la partie animale au profit de la partie humaine. Mais pas pour l'instant...

Non, pour l'instant ils s'observent, s'attirent, s'attisent, s'appréhendent, se cherchent et se trouvent, s'apprivoisent.

Ils ont dansés ensemble pour vivre. Ils ont allumé puis éteint les espoirs et les envies, ternis l'éclat des gogo danseurs. A présent, ils ternissent l'éclat de la lune par leur danse sans fioriture, sensuelle simplement pour eux, sexuelle simplement entre eux, animale. Mâles...

Aucun ne domine l'autre. Ils dansent simplement comme deux hommes, respectant ce qu'ils sont et ce qu'est l'autre. Peu de personnes savent ce que signifie deux hommes dansant ainsi.

Souvent chez les gay, les hommes ont une attitude de dominant ou de dominé, lorsqu'ils dansent ainsi ensemble, eux non. A moins qu'ils ne soient tout deux dominants et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne veuille laisser sa place...

Non, on voit à leur comportement qu'ils sont toujours comme ça, que ce n'est pas une question de « rôle ». ils dansent de la même façon qu'ils vivent. En étant eux même, sans étalages. Et tant pis pour les feulements rauques qu'entendent les autres...

Les autres qui les jalousent et qui à présent ne les voient pas, si discrets, si bruyants, si lumineux alors qu'eux sont fantomatiques au travers des rayons lunaires et se font ombres dans la nuit face à ces deux lucioles prisent en pleins phares...

La frustration les oblige à changer de rythme. Ralentir. Se faire langoureux. Comme dans un slow. Ils se maudissent mais finalement...

Finalement le corps au dessus se colle au blond. Blond qui en décide autrement et échange leurs positions, passant au dessus.

« Conquis moi! »

Leurs yeux crient encore et ils rompent à nouveau leur échange. Le blond se colle au corps sous lui, les bras partout sur son corps, les lèvres dans son cou. L'autre passe ses mains sur ses reins, ses fesses, touchant et caressant ce que le jean empêchait de tâter il y a quelques temps.

Le blond ronronne au contact. Puis il sourit contre le cou de l'autre. Il sent toujours aussi bon malgré les heures passer dans la fumée a danser et la sueur qui coule sur son corps en chaleur.

Le blond hume son parfum, le respire a plein poumons. Toujours épicé, toujours boisé. Animal sauvage et maitrisé. À l'image de celui qui le porte. Légèrement sucré et se teintant de musc aussi. Il aimerai le gouter.

Il le fait.

L'autre frissonne.

Il continu. Dépose sa marque.

Un sifflement rauque et un soupir de soulagement retentissent mais qui s'en préoccupe?

L'autre relève le visage du blond et l'embrasse. Puis le relâche et ce sont deux regards voilés qui se rencontrent. Ambre contre obsidienne...

Collés l'un à l'autre, leurs cheveux se mélangent. Caramel contre chocolat noir...

Caramel sucré et chocolat amer...ils se complètent sans le savoir et commence a le comprendre.

Le blond est rassuré que le regard de la lune ne soit pas voyeur, juste lumineux. Sinon il ne pourrait pas rester dans les bras de l'autre, se serrer fort contre lui et repasser sa langue sur le suçon qu'il lui a laissé au cou en goutant son odeur juste avant.

L'autre frissonne et expire dans un souffle lascif.

Le rythme lent s'accélère mais reste sensuel.

Entre eux, le doute est presque exterminé; le défi, sans être gagné, est presque achevé.

Les sens du brun se développent de plus en plus au niveau du touché, de l'odorat, du goût et de l'ouïe; sa vue elle, se brouille. Il joue littéralement avec le corps de son partenaire de danse.

L'aube n'arrive pas, la nuit s'éternise sous les rayons agars de la lune. Il ne veulent pas que ça finisse...

Une sonnerie retenti, celle du brun. Le blond montre les dents, sort les griffes, grogne. Il se veut exclusif, il le veut exclusif.

La réaction fait sourire le brun.

Ils continuent de danser, ont de plus en plus chaud. Peu importe le rythme lent, rapide, crescendo, tant qu'ils le changent ensemble. Ils se désaltèrent du souffle de l'autre, se rendent mutuellement ivre.

À présent plus rien n'existe, ils se ferment au monde, oublient où ils sont et ce qui les entoure, les lieux comme les meubles et la lune. Peu leur importe les coups tapés aux murs par les voisins, peu leur importe les remarques acerbes lancées par ces mêmes voisins. Ils se moquent de ce que disent les autres.

Autre qui d'ailleurs partent au fur et à mesure que l'aube approche.

Autres qui les trouvent exaspérants. Il est sept heure, ils sont rentrés a pas d'heure et ne se sont pas arrêtés, feulant, sifflant, gémissant...machines?

Non, seulement, tout à leur jeu, ils ne voient pas le temps passer, ils ne se rendent pas compte de l'heure.

Il y a de moins en moins de monde...les gens se lèvent.

« Conquis moi! »

Mais leurs yeux crient encore...

Avec douceur, avec tendresse.

Alors, allongés l'un contre l'autre après cette nuit d'amour et d'un commun accord, ils s'embrassent et se disent « à demain ».

Ils partent ensemble au pays des rêves. Pas mains dans la main, non, le jeu n'est pas fini mais cœur contre cœur, corps contre corps, ensemble quand même.

La nuit est bel et bien finie. L'aube est déjà là. Mais le jour ne fait que commencer. Et ils ont beaucoup à échanger, à partager. Lors ils s'endorment l'un dans es bras de l'autre.

Deux hommes dans le même lit après une nuit d'amour.

L'un blond.

L'autre brun.

Et puis même...

**_OWARI OU TSUZUKU_**

_c'est toujours à vous de voir ^^_


End file.
